SUMMARY The University of Pennsylvania ? Rutgers University TCORS Career Enhancement Core will foster a cadre of interdisciplinary researchers with quality and breadth of experience necessary to conduct cutting-edge research related to the manufacture, distribution, and marketing of tobacco products, especially combustible tobacco products and emerging MRTPs that consumers may use similarly to combustible tobacco. Expertise will be concentrated within the theme of our center: effects of advertising, packaging and labeling on perceptions, use and exposure of combustible tobacco products. Career enhancement will be accomplished within a multi-disciplinary environment, where senior tobacco regulatory science investigators with proven success as mentors will build the research capacity of pre-doctoral fellows, postdoctoral fellows, and early stage investigators using an interdisciplinary co-mentored model. Pilot project funds are critical to initiate research in tobacco regulatory science (TRS) among pre and postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, and investigators new to the field. As such, we will support meritorious pilot projects annually. Center wide initiatives also include inclusion of junior investigators on all primary projects and cores to enhance their experience in scientific and administrative knowledge of conducting rigorous tobacco regulatory science research in multi-center, transdisciplinary environments.